The present invention relates to an inclined ramp that can be moved from place to place, especially a mobile ramp, and that serves for the loading and unloading of platforms or the like that are disposed at a level higher than the roadway, the ramp having two longitudinal members that are disposed at both sides of the ramp, with the longitudinal members being connected to one another via transverse members that are distributed over the length of the ramp and have an essentially U-shaped cross-sectional configuration, with the transverse members forming at least the greatest portion of a travel surface for the ramp.
In one heretofore known ramp of this type, cross parts of the transverse members form the travel surface and interconnect two legs that extend approximately perpendicular to this travel surface, with legs of adjacent transverse members being bolted together. It is furthermore known to provide openings in the cross parts of the transverse members that form the travel surface, with the edges of these openings being bent upwardly to provide traction on the travel surface of the ramp. However, these measures are inadequate where the inclination of the ramp is to be increased, for example up to 45.degree..
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve inclined ramps of the aforementioned general type so that their angle of inclination can be increased, with the inventive measures that bring this about also contributing to an increase of the load-carrying capacity of the transverse members.